<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossoms by Taeunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748808">Cherry Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie'>Taeunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, For the love of all things good, Lemon, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a manga editor's assistant, you find yourselves falling hard for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Japan (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italicized dialogue is meant to be spoken in Japanese and the manga title is "Sunrise Over Ice"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two years since I’ve moved to Japan. My dream is to become a mangaka and create a manga about my life. I’ve been grateful enough to have an internship at one of Japan’s most popular manga headquarters as the editor-in-chief’s assistant. Kiku Honda is the top manga editor in the country and working alongside him has given me the opportunity to expand on my artistic and storyboarding skills and I’ve even managed to write the rough draft of my first manga. My goal before the end of this year is to have Kiku Honda work with me on my manga and give me the edge to kickstart my career.</p><p>Today was the 25th of April and our deadline was tonight. Everyone was frantically running around the building trying to get the newest edition of “Kōri ni shizumu yūhi” out in time for tomorrow. At around four, Kiku sent me out on a little ‘mission’ as he liked to call it. He wanted me to get the fresh prints of the story from the other side of town. Although there are many stores where we could’ve gotten the prints from, Kiku has an old friend that owns the shop across town and that’s his little secret to saving money. My mission was time consuming but I was always happy to know that Kiku trusted me with his important jobs. Actually, on the taxi ride to the print shop I just played through the last two years in my head. Kiku, although pressured with many jobs, was always so nice to everyone. He was a soft speaker but always articulate and with him in charge, he tried his best to make everything go as smoothly as possible. These were the little things that made me like him as my boss, but he had even more reasons to be just as likeable, if not more, as a person. His soft, handsome features, his wide, dark brown eyes, and his naturally polite demeanor. I even remembered the times we ate bentos together. Sometimes,I even got the feeling that he liked me. That would be crazy, right? I mean, it’s only been two years. </p><p>I paid the driver after thanking him and got out of the taxi. I stand in front of the shabby-looking shack preparing the small smile that would appear when I walk through the door.</p><p>“Hello, mr. Haru”<br/>
“Ah, Hello (y/n). Are you here for the prints?”<br/>
“Yes, I am.”<br/>
“Here you go.”<br/>
“Thank you so much. Please enjoy the rest of your day.”<br/>
“Yes, you too.”</p><p>    I called Kiku on the way back to the office and let him know that the prints were in hand and ready and he surprised me. He asked if I could stay a little bit longer to help him put the prints together. This was the first time he had asked me to help him put the prints together with him and the first time he had asked me to stay late. It was six o’clock now and by the time I would get back to the office it would be eight. </p><p>    I nodded my goodbyes to my coworkers as I walked through the spinning entrance on my way back upstairs. The lights were dimmed low with the exception of the brighter lights coming from Kiku’s office. I knocked softly on his door three times before opening it. I bowed respectfully to the man standing at his desk before walking inside, closing the door behind me with my foot, the prints occupying both of my hands. I walk up to him and hand him the thick stack of double sided pages. He thanks me and walks behind his desk, placing the thick stack of papers down on the freshly polished hardwood. He offered me the seat in front of his desk and I politely accepted it. He sat down in his chair and propped his elbows on the table, folding his hands and promptly covering his mouth with the finished product. Upon closer inspection, I could see that his eyes were actively avoiding mine in a rushed manner. It seemed like he had something on his mind. </p><p>“Is there something on your mind, Kiku? Is it the deadline?”<br/>
“No. Actually it’s something a little more troubling for me.”</p><p>    I looked at him with a questionable gaze, my head tilted slightly. I wonder what his troubles could be. His sigh catches my attention and I can see that he’s looking right into my eyes.</p><p>“I just want to start off by thanking you for all of the hard work that you’ve put in for the last two years. Without you, I’m not sure how we could’ve reached all of our deadlines on time.”</p><p>    Oh no. Am I about to be fired? But that can’t be. But what if it is? All of the things I’ve learned and my goals. I can’t let them go, not ye-</p><p>“But beside the deadlines, to me you’ve been such a great help. A great friend. You see, I’ve taken quite a liking to you (y/n).”</p><p>    He...likes me? He likes me! I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I immediately cover them out of embarrassment. I-I can’t believe he confessed to me. I...I…</p><p>“I like you too, Kiku.”</p><p>    I whispered it meekly to him and all I heard was his soft chuckle. I was so embarrassed but I was also happy. I didn’t know he liked me too but I was...happy. We looked at each other for a moment, just smiling at each other. Just as the heat rushed to my cheeks, Kiku’s face was as red as a tomato.  A moment turned into minutes and before we knew it it was almost nine. We snapped out of our trance when I noticed the pitch black sky was studded with stars. I had to go home but what about the deadline?</p><p>“I trust mr. Haru very much. I believe that each page has been printed correctly and in order like every other issue before. Would you like me to take you home? I wouldn’t mind it at all.”</p><p>    I nodded and we stood up, grabbing our jackets and heading out of the building. We took two busses together to get to my house and he even walked me up to my door. To me it just wouldn’t feel right to turn him away right there. I invited him inside for some tea and he happily obliged. I opened the door to let him in first and closed the door behind me. Before I could even turn on the lights I was pushed against the back of the door and his lips found mine. I melted instantly into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. The passion in the kiss increased tremendously and in the kiss, I was swept off my feet. Although he was clumsy, he stumbled to the couch in the dark living room and laid me on the soft cushions. I was shocked but excited. I stared at his faintly shimmering eyes in the dark and studied them. They looked needy...longing for something more. Something that I had. I proposed that we go upstairs to my room and there was no need for him to say anything. He grabbed my hand and I stood up from the couch. I led him to my room and turned on the warm lit lamp on my bed stand. I stood near my bed as he stood near my door frame almost unsure if it was alright to come in, but I assured him that it was. I took off the pastel clothes that complimented my skin to reveal the silk, cream colored matching bra and panty set I wore today. He took off his more relaxed clothes down to his boxer briefs and I beckoned him closer to me. We kissed each other again and I sat him down on my bed. He laid me down and crawled over me. His kisses became sloppy as he set to kiss down my neck, licking the gaps he left in between. I moaned shyly into the heavy air as my body began to tingle with excitement. I was ready. I wanted him. He kissed my lips sweetly once more before he lifted himself from over me. He pulled the silk panties off of me and dropped them on the floor beside us. Next to mine, he dropped his underwear and climbed back on the bed. He grabbed one of my legs and lifted it over his shoulder exposing me to his erect member. He slowly slid inside of me for both his and mine comfort until he was fully inside. I wanted him to move against me and that’s exactly what he did. We moved in opposite directions and crashed into each other creating a wave of blinding pleasure. We did it more and more, harder and faster. He grabbed my leg tighter whenever we came together, making him plunge deeper into me. More and more, over and over. I could feel myself coming close and he wasn’t too far off. He slammed into me harder with the last burst of energy he had left before he shot off into me. I shuddered and screamed his name as I came onto him, leaving my body feeling weak. We slumped lazily in our position, too sensitive to remove ourselves just yet and panted. I wondered if it would be fine for him to stay the night. Just tonight. But What if I did that every night? </p><p>My new goal was to call this man mine and I can happily say that I did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>